grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Valentine
Appearance Look at the picture, words can't give it justice. Personality Valentine is a calculating man, he whoever, believes firmly that everything is 100% random and up to luck, and thus, it's on him to try and negate those odds. Due to his mathematical affinity, he is always taking the odds of every situation he is in. Always a gambling man, Valentine will take almost any bet made against him, he , whoever, never takes a bet that is more than 95% certain, due to him believing that the things with the less chance to happen, are the more likely to. He loves the smell of coffee and deals with it on every travel, has a weak spot for animals and hates kids. During an incident with a woman's purse and his horse, he developed an irrational hate for woman's purses, and goes out of his way to bicker at them for it. In a fight, Valentine will take the easiest way out and will avoid at any cost to make his retreat mean death for someone else. Biography Alexander was born in a small island on the West Blue, son of the mayor of the village, he grew up alongside the merchant's guild that picked him off the coast after an incident forced his father to ship him away on a small raft. He lost the memories of himself growing up, only knowing his name due to the documents he was carrying with himself when they found him. Nowadays, he goes by the name "Plata", the word tatooed into the knuckles of his left hand, he's had this since before losing his memory apparently. During his travels, he learned how to barter and make good bussines decisions, along the hability to aim quite accurately with his revolver. It was during one of his deals that someone tried to swindle him by paying a debt with a horse, something useless to someone in the sea, he whoever, took the foal and raised it after giving it the name "Blackstar" due to his black skin and the white star on his flank. Blackstar A black horse with a star on her left flank that follows Valentine around. While traveling trough the islands with the merchant crew, Alex had to learn how to trade and make deals, in one of his first deals, an older merchant tried to con Valentine by paying him with a newborn foal, a horribly long investment and pretty useless as a payment for a man of the sea. Naturally, he accepted it. Raised alongside him, Blackstar is a mare that accompanies Valentine into any and all adventures, going as far as to take care of him whenever he gets into fights. She's overprotective of him and so is always wary and aggrieving towards women that get close to him. She loves bananas and apples and will always dance along whenever Valentine sings to her. Over the years, the two have developed and unbreakeable bond and the talking nature of the man has given her a good grasp on the meaning of words. Profession Primary Profession Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. Secondary Profession:Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a handgun and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Traits 'Professional Traits' Money Talks (1 Trait): As a merchant, they can always tell when someone is for sale. If an NPC knows something that the player needs to know, they will be able to pay him off to get the info, regardless of if it’s within the NPCs nature or not. There is no upper limit to how high an NPC might charge for divulging whatever you need to know. 'General Traits' Pied Piper (1 Slot): In life, sometimes you find yourself with more in common with a dog or a cat than your roommates. For these people, they would probably risk their lives to take care of their pet, so wouldn’t your pet do the same? This character is granted one non-humanoid NPC, who may behave like a Personal NPC. They may possess humanoid intelligence, but lack the ability to actually speak or articulate themselves as normal humans can, making whatever noises that creature makes. Interim of the Observant (2 Slots): Seeing the world as it goes by and seeing all the change the world makes, is the desire of someone who truly wishes to observe. This character is granted a temporary boost in perception, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Always a gunslinger, Alexander specializes on hit and run tactics and using the enviroment and planning to ricoshet shots into the enemy as well as to corner them into a perfect shot, in a one to one fight, he's not completely useless, but can be bested by brute strenght. His horse knows the sound of his guns and knows to find him if he shoots six times in a row. Character Stats Items Iron Revolvers: A pair of black revolvers that read "ZIGGY" and "STARDUST" respectively. Iron Boomerang-blade: An arm-lenght boomerang that has a bladed side to it, it sports a Ying-Yang simbol on it. Techniques Category:Approved